Deja Vu
by Klinestife
Summary: Jenson can swear he's fought Barrett more than a couple of times already.


**A/N: This is based off my countless efforts of trying to beat the first boss of Deus Ex: HR on normal. He was a bitch.**

**Déjà vu**

Jenson took out his machine pistol, his HUD showing only 37 shots left. Barrett revved up his chaingun hand and aimed at him. Adam quickly took cover behind the nearest conveniently placed concrete wall as heavy caliber bullets slammed into the other side of the cover, pieces flying into his sunglasses.

Once the bullets stopped, he peeked over the cover to snap off some shots of his own. His JUD showed a grenade landing right next to him.

_…shit_ he thought as he detached himself from the cover and ran across the room. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and turned him around.

"How's it goin', tough guy?" he leered, as he got ready to punch him. _When did you turn your gun-hang back into a hand?_ Jenson thought just before he was clocked like no tomorrow. His HUD showed his health at 50%, as he fell to the ground. He looked up straight into Barrett's chaingun-hand, which can apparently change in a half second. Jenson got back up over the span of 2 full seconds, with Barrett's arm aimed at him the whole time.

_Why doesn't he just shoot me? _Jenson thought as he turned a 180 and sprinted for the nearest column just as the gun started firing. He quickly planted his back on the column and took a quick breather.

_Ok, this should give me some breathing roo-_ just as a bullet hit the red barrel which was 4 feet away from him.

-o-

Jenson threw an EMP grenade at Barrett, counting the seconds. Just as it went off, Jenson popped up and unloaded all 17 of his remaining combat rifle rounds into his opponent's face.

"Usin' dirty tricks?" Barrett yelled. Those 17 bullets did nothing apparently. Jenson was switching to his pistol when Barrett threw 3 grenades at and around him. Jenson stared at the grenades completely and hopelessly surrounding him.

_Now that is bull-_ **BOOM.**

-o-

Jenson threw an EMP grenade, stunned him, and then shot a rocket at Barrett. It was a direct hit.

"Cut it out and fight me like a man!" Jenson looked in disbelief as Barrett shook off the explosion, and threw 3 grenades, covering the area.

_Shit!_ Jenson thought as he tried to sprint away with his rocket launcher. The grenades exploded.

-o-

Jenson threw an EMP grenade, quickly stunning Barrett. He quickly sprinted past the stunned behemoth, who screamed "WHERE YOU AT?" and ran into the room behind him. He saw a box labeled "Weapons Box". Jenson opened it quickly, grabbing all 4 shotguns, then grabbed the grenades. Just as he was shoving the last frag into his pack, he realized he didn't have enough room.

_Shit!_ He thought, trying to lose the combat rifle to make room for his grenade. At that moment, Barrett threw a grenade into the room.

-o-

Jenson ducked behind cover, waiting for the gunfire to stop. While he was waiting, he saw a gas canister near him.

When Barrett finally stopped shooting, Jenson sprinted for it, using his augmentations to grab it and heft it. He turned to face Barrett.

"Alright!" Jenson screamed. "Prepare to-" Barrett shot the canister. Jenson coughed, blinded and slowly being poisoned. Barrett then opened up with his chaingun fire.

-o-

Jenson grabbed the big red explosive barrel and hefted it, turning towards Barrett.

"Alright, Barrett! Prepare-" Barrett shot the barrel, causing it to explode.

-o-

Jenson grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall column, hefting it and turning towards Barrett.

"Barrett!" Jenson yelled, "Get rea-" Barrett shot the extinguisher, soaking and blinding Jenson. Barrett then blew him up with his grenade.

-o-

Jenson sprinted to the room, ditching his combat rifle and grabbing all of the shotgun ammo and the grenades from the weapon box. He then jumped off the crate and hid right next to the door opening, taking his shotgun out and got ready to ambush Barrett.

When his radar showed Barrett right outside, he tossed an EMP grenade and stunned Barrett, then shot Barrett 7 times with the shotgun.

"Playin' dirty tricks?" Barrett shouted, getting ready to throw 3 grenades. Jenson tossed another EMP to keep him stunned, reloaded, and shot him 7 more times with the shotgun. Barrett emerged not looking any worse for wear. Jenson stared at him in shock, his empty shotgun in his hand. Barrett then grabbed him again, getting ready to punch him. _When did your hand change-_ Jenson thought right before his face was flattened by a robotic fist. His health went from 60% to 40%. _I thought that would hurt more…_ Jenson looked up right into the barrel of the chaingun hand, which had somehow changed back to a gun.

Jenson stumbled up as the gun got ready to rev, then ducked behind a column. Jenson through a frag grenade at Barrett. Jenson waited for the inevitable detonation which would hopefully take his enemy out.

The Jenson saw his grenade fly back to him, landing right next to him. Jenson stared at the grenade, silently cursing his life as it detonated.

-o-

"AAAARGH!" I screamed, grabbing my head in frustration. "FUCK THIS GAME!" I grabbed my controller and threw it at the window. The window shattered and the controller flew out.

"DAD!" I yelled loudly "GONNA NEED A NEW CONTROLLER!" I glanced at the window, "I THINK WE ALSO NEED A NEW WINDOW!" I added, stomping downstairs to grab a coke.


End file.
